


Learning To Obey

by Kianon2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Boot Worship, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianon2/pseuds/Kianon2
Summary: Ryota Mitarai made a mistake partnering up with Junko Enoshima and learns this the hard way. That'd normally be enough, when Chisa Yukizome decides to teach him some more lessons about humility. Now he's going to learn how to get on his knees and do what the women of the Future Foundation tell him.Meanwhile, in the past, Hinata discovers why getting between Natsumi and Sato is a bad idea.Chapter 1: Junko Enoshima/Mukuro Ikusaba





	Learning To Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's Mitarai's turn now. This is a quick despair arc chapter before it's mostly Future Arc. Then a quick two for Hinata. It's probably not gonna be as good as Training A Detective, or updated as quickly, but it should be good enough. Same pattern though in character tags show the order of chicks being worshipped, although this and another have two girls at once. Still getting used to writing again.

Mitarai should have never agreed to work with Junko Enoshima.

She had seemed interested in his anime and had even given him his own room to work in. He had thought maybe she knew what he was trying to do and wanted to help. Maybe she too was interested in helping the world.

'Only she turned out to be a monster.' Mitarai reminded himself. She had taken his anime and made it into a way to brainwash people into despair. Not even him finding out changed anything, as she instead forced him to stay and work on ruining his vision.

She was pure evil.

And speak of the devil, she came waltzing into the room without a care in the world. Mitarai did his best to keep sitting by the computer screen and just keep working. All he could do now was refuse to give her a response and obey the command to keep working. He didn't have any other choice.

"'Sup, Mitarai. How's it going?" She asked casually before jumping on his bed and stretching herself. She seemed more tired recently, probably hard at work ruining the world. "Urgh, my day was so boring it was exhausting! Come over here."

He tried to avoid playing her game, knowing she was up to no good. "I-I-I'm alri-"

"Mitarai, get your ass over here!" Junko snapped. He saved his work and rushed over to the foot of her bed, sitting beside her. He tried to look submissive and it worked in making Junko happy. "Good boy. Thought I was going to have to use Mukuro on you."

The Ultimate Soldier glared at him from beside the door. Mukuro Ikusaba was Junko's older sister, shadow, and enforcer. She could, and had, use physical force on him whenever he even thought about not obeying Junko's order.

Shivering in fear, Mitarai did his best to look as small and submissive as possible. 

He didn't even notice Junko taking off her boots.

It was only when he felt something, a pair of something to be precise, pressing against his lap that he looked down and saw them. He saw what Junko was doing a few inches away from his crotch. She'd never teased him like this before.

And definitely not like this. Junko had apparently decided to rest her bare feet on his lap. Mitarai saw perfectly painted red toes stretch out while Junko started pressing her heels harder against Mitarai's right leg and just that closer to his privates. They weren't big or small, just average-sized.

But they were definitely soft. Junko always took care of her appearance and that seemed to extend to her skin, almost softer than silk. However, they were also slightly damp. Junko hadn't been wearing socks and whatever she was doing before made her feet sweat. They almost had a shine to them, but it wasn't that bad. Not yet.

What made the touch even more apparent was the fact that Junko was moving them closer and closer to where Mitarai was trying to keep from her. Junko was even smirking as she teasingly moved her feet closer then further.

Mitarai, meanwhile, turned away from Junko's smile and blushed. He couldn't even speak. Just what was she doing? Why was she being weird?

"I've been on my feet all day. Be a servant and rub them for me." Junko pressed her feet on Mitarai's lap harder, dangerously close to his privates, and laughed. "Come on it's not like you have a choice." There was something in her voice that made him want to resist. Something that made him snap.

"I'm not giving you a foot mass-" Whatever strength he had died when Mukuro put him in a headlock. He could barely breathe, his vision was going away, and all he could see was Junko rolling her eyes and kicking at him just hard enough to not be gentle.

"Be grateful that she's letting you do this." Mukuro hissed. She must have seen something, since she tightened her grip and spoke again. "Say it. Say thank you to her."

He hated having to do it, but he knew he had no choice. Mukuro only let him go so he could say it loud and clear.

"Th-Thank you, Junko, for giving me this chance." Mitarai quivered under Junko's smirk as she pointed to the floor beside the bed.

"On your knees, peasant." She commanded.

Mitarai knelt on the floor before Junko and she raised her left foot into his hand. It felt as soft as it had before, but Mitarai didn't take any solace in that. Junko snapped her fingers and Mukuro leered behind him. It was time for him to work.

He never did this for anyone before and never imagined he'd have to. All he could do was gently hold her foot up and begin pressing his fingers against it, and just hope for the best. He went for the heels first, guessing the hardest part of her foot would need the most attention.

At first, he tried to be light and gentle so she wouldn't complain, but all that got him was a kick in the cheek from her right foot and a quick apology. He pressed down harder and winced at the feel of her sweat. It didn't smell of anything, but it was a reminder of what he was doing.

He moved his thumbs left and then right and then up and down. He didn't have any pattern in mind and just went with how Junko reacted. It was hard to tell when she was smiling out of victory or feeling more comfortable. A better idea would be that Mukuro wasn't threatening to kill him.

Mitarai moved up her foot to the arches and her foot somehow got softer. To make it less painful, Mitarai tried to focus on Junko's foot and not on her smug face or Mukuro behind him. He could see every wrinkle and every little movement his ministrations caused. Her toes slightly wiggled as he pressed harder and he tried to ignore that Junko was moving them closer to his face.

They were almost touching it as he worked on her foot. He tenderly rubbed at her arches and moved towards the soles next. He did the same as he did with the heels and arches and waited for Junko to give some kind of command. The closest he got was Junko not so gently smacking her toes against his forehead.

It was a different thing to massage her toes. He felt silly when going for the pinky with two hands, but he managed to rub all the five and even got between them. By now, he had gotten used to the sweat on his hands and took what little benefit there was that Junko took care of her feet. It was easier to massage clean, if sweaty, ones.

It was almost mocking though. That Mitarai had been so dominated by this woman that the highlight of his day was that when he was massaging her feet, they were tolerable. That his only victory was not looking her in the eye as he rubbed her feet and that she seemed happy with his technique.

He thought she'd been happy. Only she then slapped his cheek hard with her right foot and kicked her left foot away from his hands and at his jaw.

"If you want to fuck my foot, you'll have to wait until later. Right now, you're rubbing the next foot." Junko said without a care. It wasn't even worth saying that she was the one moving her feet towards his crotch.

Her left foot gently tapped barely an inch from his dick while Mitarai did his best to focus on the right foot. If he messed up, who knew what would happen? All he could do was repeat what he did on the left foot for the right and pray Junko wouldn't hurt him. Maybe with his new expertise, she'd be fine with it.

Mitarai almost found some kind of distance from what he was doing, as time went by and he went from heel to toes.

Until after he had finished with that foot and it was moved away. Instead, Junko shoved her right foot against his face, his vision obscured by her toes and sole. He felt the sweat rub against his skin and had no choice but to smell it. Junko eventually moved it against his cheek and rubbed it none too softly.

"What are yo-" Mitarai was cut off when Junko then stuffed that same foot into his mouth. Spit came out from what little gaps there were and almost threw up from the intrusion. He tried to move his head back and get it out of his mouth.

Mukuro however put a hand on the back of his head and shoved him closer to Junko, while her foot went deeper into his mouth. He was drooling over her foot while her toes were almost at the back of his throat. His tongue was pinned under the bottom of her feet, forcing him to taste every bit of it. The taste of sweat and skin was terrible, but all he could do was swallow it down.

Desperate eyes, barely getting enough oxygen, stared up at Junko for an explanation, which she seemed happy to give.

"Any real bitch knows to worship me entirely." Junko explained before glaring at him. Her voice dropped and Mitarai shivered. "I'm not telling you again. Get used to licking at the feet of the girl who's ruined all your dreams."

Mitarai barely had time to think about that before following orders.

He sucked on her foot and licked as much as he could while his tongue was being pinned down. He was desperately doing his best to lather her foot with his tongue, helped a little as she began to shove it in and out of his mouth. One second, he'd be sucking on her toes and the next he was fighting to keep them from going down his throat. The only benefit was that it made worshipping them physically easier.

Meanwhile, her right foot was gently dancing around his crotch. It'd sometimes come close to touching his junk, but then Junko would move it away with a giggle. She was obviously enjoying being able to toy with him and make him fear her going to the next step. What made it worse was what she was clearing going for.

The subtle touches and skin-contact was making him hard.

As Junko laughed and mocked him, she pulled out her foot and shoved her heel into his mouth. Again, Mitarai sucked and was thankful that his vision was covered for the moment. 

Whatever thanks he had died when Junko then pushed her right foot into his mouth and had her left foot start toying with him down below. Mitarai wasn't the only one nervous, as Mukuro's blush matched his own, but for entirely different reasons. She seemed jealous that someone else was being debased like this by Junko.

In the end, Junko seemed to get bored of doing the same thing and pulled her foot out. She presented both under his lips and he bowed his head and kissed them all over. From the tops down the bottom of their heels, and Junko forced him to thank her between each kiss, before she was done and pulled them away.

"I think you've earned a reward." Junko teased as Mitarai felt his zipper be undone. He couldn't react before Mukuro grabbed his arms and forced him to stay still as Junko began pulling off his pants with one foot.

He felt the air hit his boxer before Junko's feet began to stroke him from both sides. Her heels were just where his balls were and began to slowly press against them and move in subtle circles. Her feet slowly pumped up and down as Mitarai could do nothing to resist.

Could do nothing but get hard.

"If you beg, I'll let you cum." Junko said.

Mitarai shook his head violently, attempting to save some dignity, which was robbed when Mukuro tightened her grip on his arms to near breaking point.

Mitarai was near-tears as he broke and said. "Pl-Please, Junk-"

"Mistress."

"Please, Mistress. Let me cum." Mitarai pleaded, crying from the shame and a tiny bit from the pressure on his crotch.

"I guess I might as well." Junko shrugged her shoulders and got to work.

She took her time. For the mistress of despair, it was natural that she'd make sure Mitarai would be on the edge of cumming before then stopping and teasing him. Sometimes she'd move her feet close to his head, or she'd press on the tip to stop it from leaking. Another thing she did was refuse to let him take off his boxer-shorts. She wanted him to cum in them and ruin them.

However, soon the toes of her right foot were gripping his balls, her heel was pressing down on his shaft and it was just moving up and down, up and down, until he couldn't control himself. He panted softly as Junko picked up and the pace and before he knew it...

His boxers were stained with cum.

Junko burst out laughing, Mitarai's eyes watered, and Mukuro forced him into a kneeling position so that he was open for Junko to probably step on his head or something.

She shoved her feet inside his mouth again, but he could taste what little cum had leaked out from his boxers and almost retched at the taste. When Junko was done with one foot, she moved it to his hair and scrubbed it against it roughly. The pain made him whimper, but the other foot in his mouth would muffle the sound. Junko had humiliated him completely.

'At least it's over.' No sooner after Mitarai finished that thought did Junko then turn to her sister.

"Come on, Mukuro. It's your turn." Junko said. Mukuro gasped in shock, but Mitarai could feel her blush warm his own face. "Mitarai needs practice. Plus you need to show him how to really do this job by example. I'll decide a reason later. Be grateful Mitarai's below you on the totem-pole."

Mitarai tried to protest, but it just came out as rambling stutters, while Mukuro moved up to the bed beside Junko and glared down at him. She put Junko's feet on her lap and started rubbing, expecting Mitarai to take off her shoes and socks. But not without worship.

He first licked her shoes clean, wincing at the dusty taste of leather, until they glistened from his spit before then taking them off. As for her socks, he had to use his teeth to remove them and not before giving Mukuro a quick foot-rub through them. He winced through the taste of sweat and dirt on her socks as he pulled them off with his teeth.

Not even a second after they were off, Mukuro without even looking away from Junko's feet somehow shoved the socks into Mitarai's mouth with her own. He had to just kneel there and let the taste dominate his mouth, before Mukuro let him take them out. She presented her feet for worshipping, while going on to do the same for Junko's.

Mitarai rubbed, kissed, and licked Mukuro's feet as best he could. She was less directive than Junko, who was enjoying watching this new power relation at work, while Mukuro kissed the foot kicking at her cheek repeatedly. Mitarai himself was starting to see how rough Mukuro's feet were, probably from all the practise, and had to gently pull his teeth against her foot to make it easier to worship.

Mukuro herself was physically rougher than Junko, if less so psychologically. When she pushed her feet into his mouth, she almost took out his teeth, and if Mitarai slowed down in sucking or licking them, she'd kick at him hard. Not least her version of tormenting his crotch involved kicking it and grinding her heel against his dick.

It didn't stop him from getting hard or cumming, much to his embarrassment.

Mukuro finished it off, when Junko got bored, by having the two of them watch as Mitarai sniffed their shoes and endured their laughter and mockery in pain. The two of them had complete power over him, knew it, and were planning on making this a regular thing. Right down to greeting them by kissing their shoes, taking them off, and then kissing their feet, to saying goodbye with a 'free' foot-worship.

Mitarai couldn't stop himself from crying, but he could take some solace in finally reaching rock-bottom.

It couldn't get any worse, could it?


End file.
